


la cosa più bella sulla nera terra

by Thatfragilecapricorn_00



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, fluff senza ritegno
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfragilecapricorn_00/pseuds/Thatfragilecapricorn_00
Summary: “Le nostre mani si sfiorano quando mi passi la sigaretta, un tocco casuale ma trattenuto qualche secondo di più che basta a farmi scendere un piccolo brivido lungo la schiena.”Shameless fluff without plot. Sono una donna debole.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. astra suspicientes

_“The opposite of loneliness, it's not togetherness. It is intimacy.”_

-Richard Bach

  
"Abbiamo spaccato zì" sorridi sommessamente e le tue guance si incavano, aspirando il fumo della sigaretta. 

Qui sul tetto dell'hotel nessuno ci vede, il mondo per un attimo non esiste.  
È così bello questo momento della giornata, quando è troppo presto per essere mattina ma troppo tardi per essere notte: il cielo comincia appena a farsi meno blu, le stelle si specchiano nei tuoi occhi e io ti osservo con la testa inclinata, le mie labbra stiracchiate in un sorriso. Le nostre mani si sfiorano quando mi passi la sigaretta, un tocco casuale ma trattenuto quel secondo di più che basta a farmi scendere un piccolo brivido lungo la schiena. Abbiamo il volto struccato, siamo mezzi nudi nel freddo di febbraio eppure non ce ne frega un cazzo (sorrido, _me ne frego_ , che gioco di parole). La tua mano affusolata si sposta per un attimo sulla mia gamba e mi tendo come una corda di violino, mentre espiro il fumo denso della sigaretta e butto il mozzicone in strada (scusa Greta Thunberg). Quando la prendo tra le mie non dici nulla, ma sento come ti sciogli quando porto le tue nocche alla mia bocca e ci appoggio sopra le labbra. Hai le mani callose di chi si esercita troppo, ma non mi curo di graffiarmi con le pellicine dei tuoi calli (ho baciato anche quelle).

Quando alzo lo sguardo mi osservi con intensità. Porti la tua mano al mio volto e mi accarezzi la guancia, _oh_ , e io non posso fare a meno che appoggiarmi al tuo palmo aperto. Mormori qualcosa di intelligibile e mi accarezzi con il pollice il viso, attirandomi a te. 

È disperazione quella con cui mi aggrappo al tuo collo e alla tua schiena quando mi baci? Desiderio quello che si sprigiona quando scendi con una scia umida lungo il mio collo e ritorni a guardarmi con un sorriso beffardo e le labbra tumide e gonfie? Dio, vorrei che mi entrassi sottopelle, fino a stritolarmi come l'edera. Forse con i tuoi rami riusciresti a tenere insieme un relitto come me, forse scapperesti più in fretta nel scoprire cosa si cela sotto questa pelle stanca che mi porto addosso. Mi baci una guancia con dolcezza, poi l'altra, poi l'angolo della bocca e il naso e l'occhio e la fronte e gli zigomi finché non seppellisco il mio viso nel piccolo spazio tra il tuo collo e la tua mascella. Mi stringi forte e in questo momento vorrei solo farmi cullare, in questa mattina gelata. 

Siamo gli ultimi due uomini sulla terra, reduci da uno spettacolo morente di un festival che è un circo della tristezza, eppure non è tristezza quella che ti spinge a disegnare piccoli cerchi con le dita sulla mia schiena e tra i miei capelli corti. Ho paura di romperla, come il silenzio che si stende sopra di noi e le stelle che iniziano ad affievolirsi. Sento il tuo cuore battere nel tuo petto. Mi lascio ipnotizzare dal suo ritmo e socchiudo gli occhi. 

È questo il paradiso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo in latino significa “coloro che ammirano le stelle”. Devo ancora decidere se trasformare questa cosa in una raccolta o lasciarla qui con le due due parole spelacchiate. Ringrazio tantissimo i miei amici della gang che mi hanno spinto a scrivere su questi due disgraziati in ubriacatura post sanremo. Vi vi bì raga.  
> Vi ringrazio di aver letto, critiche e commenti costruttivi sono sempre bene accetti! Vi mando un bacetto.


	2. serva me, servabo te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt trovato sull'internette: A si sveglia in ospedale e B è rimast* ad aspettare tutta la notte sulla sedia a fianco al letto.   
> Dove A sta per Aiuto Lallo è un mona (cit.) e B per Boss Doms per favore salvalo da se stesso.

Quando Lauro si risveglia nel letto sconosciuto dalle coperte che sanno prepotentemente di disinfettante (-ospedale? deve indagare) due cose lo colpiscono: il fatto che la sua testa sembri scoppiare e che la luce delle finestre è decisamente troppo forte. Si lascia sfuggire un mugolìo infastidito e fa per alzarsi, deve sistemarle, ma una fitta lancinante lo blocca in due e ricade sul letto con un tonfo sordo. La gamba, realizza muovendola pianissimo, è bloccata da un gesso piuttosto spesso e la schiena lo sta uccidendo con delle fitte atroci. Gli venga un colpo se si ricorda come si è procurato tutto questo.

  
_Cazzo._

  
È in quel momento che nota Edoardo. È addormentato in modo scomposto sulla sedia di plastica dell'ospedale, i vestiti che ha addosso sono tutti stropicciati. I capelli sono spettinati ed è tutto curvo sul fianco come un salice piangente che sbava appena appena nel sonno: a giudicare dalla pezza sotto le ascelle l'ultima doccia che si è fatto è stata più di ventiquattro ore fa. Ha due occhiaie vioia enormi a incorniciargli gli occhi -è una fitta al cuore quella che prende il petto di Lauro? Sembra così disperatamente giovane e stanco, così sfinito da non essersi svegliato nemmeno con il piccolo insulto al Creatore che l'altro ha lanciato nel tirarsi su poco prima. 

  
"Edoa'" prova a chiamarlo Lauro. La sua voce è incredibilmente tenera, in modo quasi doloroso. Se qualcuno lo sentisse potrebbe raccogliere l'affetto che spilla da quelle parole come da una fontana di nettare, ma nessuno lo sente, la stanza è tutta per loro e può permettersi di srotolare il cuore nella lingua e tra i denti quando lo chiama ancora. "Edo?"

Edoardo si sveglia di soprassalto, gli occhi spalancati che corrono subito al letto e si illuminano nel vedere il sorriso da schiaffi di Lauro.  
Si alza in un turbinìo di gambe addormentate, inciampa due volte -non è mai stato così scoordinato, eppure ora non riesce nemmeno a mettere un piede davanti all'altro. Subito si accascia seduto di nuovo, stavolta sul letto dell'ospedale, scandagliando il viso e il corpo di Lauro in cerca di un segno di dolore o fastidio: nel notare che tutto è a posto, _grazie tante_ , si rilassa notevolmente, espirando con forza. 

  
"Sembra che t'è passato un bus addosso, frate'" lo sfotte con tenerezza Lauro allungando appena la mano per intrecciare il mignolino con il suo.   
Edo emette uno sbuffo che può essere considerato una risata indignata e mormora qualcosa che somiglia molto a " _'tacci tua_ ", ma troppo sottovoce per esserne sicuri (potrebbe anche essere un _ti sia_ , in memoria del congiuntivo defunto, ma Lauro non ci pensa su troppo).  
"Sei un pezzo de merda Lallo, m'hai fatto preoccupà" è quello che invece lascia le sue labbra, gli occhi che evitano di incrociare quelli di Lauro, il quale borbotta qualcosa di intellegibile e avvolge anche l'anulare alle dita di Edo. 

  
Un lampo di dolore percorre il volto di Edoardo, quando rialza lo sguardo incatena le pupille agli occhi di Lauro. Lo fissa come se non esistesse altro al mondo, come se fosse l'ultima divinità rimasta sulla terra a cui rivolgersi nel momento del bisogno.   
Edo non supplica mai, nemmeno questa volta accade. Non supplica mai, non con le parole almeno: con i gesti ogni tanto, con qualche carezza, con gli sguardi soprattutto, ma mai con le parole, per conservare l'illusione di essere un po' padrone di sè quando sanno entrambi che non ha mai funzionato quando di mezzo c'è Lauro.   
Parla però stavolta, e lo fa con lentezza, la voce esitante di chi non vuole far trapelare troppo. Le sue labbra esitano un istante, secche per le lunghe ore senza acqua e le ciglia fluttuano per un attimo -sono lacrime quelle che nasconde?  
"Sei uno stronzo, fallo di nuovo e ti spacco anche l'altra gamba."

  
Lauro sente qualcosa al centro del petto sciogliersi, colare all'interno delle sue viscere e risalire a coagularsi come in un groppo nella sua gola.   
Prende la mano di Edo, macchiata ancora di quello che sembra sangue (-ma non può esserne sicuro dopotutto) e la stringe forte, posando un bacio sul palmo aperto. "So' de coccio, nun te preoccupà" risponde Lauro.  
La tenerezza che scivola dalla sua voce fa spuntare un sorriso sul volto di Edo, che sembra ora infinitamente più stanco di prima. Il modo in cui Lauro torna a posare un bacio sulle sue nocche ha della venerazione e sa disperatamente di "ti amo", se solo fossero sdolcinati abbastanza per tali dichiarazioni di affetto. Non gli è mai servito, è sempre bastato uno sguardo --e magari qualche bacio sulle mani carico di riverenza, ma quello non si dice.  
"Sei 'na testa di cazzo" sbuffa Edo, circondandogli il viso con entrambe le mani: in ogni carezza che i suoi pollici lasciano sulle guance di Lauro c'è nascosto un piccolo "anche io".

  
"Puzzi ammerda Edo"  
"Anvedi che stronzo che sei?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho molto da aggiungere se non che il titolo in latino significa "conservarmi/prenditi cura di me e io mi prenderò cura di te" (che era il principio del do ut des, ti do affinché tu mi dia, ma lasciatemi sognare).  
> Schifosamente soft come sempre, ne ho bisogno. :')


End file.
